


Smart Dumbasses

by 147m



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Best Boys, Fluff, I’m too lazy to tag everyone, M/M, collage AU, laundry mat, pining boys eventually, theyre like 18?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/147m/pseuds/147m
Summary: Keith and Lance have a meet cute at their shared collage laundry mat. They continue to bumb into eachother. Silly shenanigans from the rest of the voltron crew. They all are friends and go to coffee shops. Not going to get that angsty bc my heart cannot handle it after season 8





	Smart Dumbasses

•Lance POV•

The bell above the door to the laundry mat jingled, and a tall stranger entered. The air from outside rushed in, the September air hitting my skin. I managed to spill coffee all over myself in my car, and I had to take off my clothes to wash them here in a desperate attempt. So I sit here, head low in shame, in my boxers. 

The stranger seems to notice this but averts his glaze. The laundry hamper on his side thuds as he sets it down on one of the washers near me. 

“Rough night?” He says, looking at the machine with so much focus I don’t realize he’s talking to me after a second.

“You don’t even know,” I chuckle. “I blame a coffee and a very stealthy pothole.”

He turns to face me. “I see.” He deadpans. So much for hearty small talk.

“The name’s Lance,” I smile at him. I stand up and lean on a machine, and outstretch my hand. I can get a good look at him as his violet eyes rest on me. He’s got a black shirt on with a leather jacket, and small cuts on his face. He is fairly attractive, with his black hair covering some of his face.

He furrows his eyebrows. “Keith.” He hesitantly puts his hand forward to shake. I swoop it up and kiss the air above the back of his hand, and I notice the blooms of colour, a starting bruise on his knuckles. He startles and stumbles back.

“Oh.. sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” I say quickly. He mumbles something to himself and turns back to his laundry, resting above the machine. I think I can see a blush on his face but it’s covered over by his long black hair in his face. 

He opens the machine and quickly pours his clothes in and fills the detergent shortly after. I don’t mean to stare, but I thought I saw stains of red on his clothes. Was that blood?

“Uh... are you okay?”

Keith shuts the lid to the washer hastily. “Fine,” he grumbles. 

“Oh. I just thought I saw blood or something.” I fumble my reply. He looks at me with a annoyed blank face.

“You thought huh?” He shoots back.

“Hey! Chill, it’s fine or whatever, I was just wondering if you were hurt.”

“No. I patched myself up. My brother... he...” Keith seems to debate what he’s about to say for a moment. “Why do you care anyways.”

“Oof. Ouch.” I clutch my heart dramatically. “I thought we were friends.”

“We just met a minute ago?” He looks confusingly.

I shush him. “Nope. We’re best friends. And I care for you deeply.”

“Uh huh,” Keith says absentmindedly. “Sure.”

“Yup. So what happened to your brother? Is he okay?” I say, over exaggerating a concerned look, as a best friend would, not a stranger in a laundry mat. I’ve got to commit to my new role as best friend.

He chuckles at my face. “Well. I got into a fight with some asshole who was dissing him. My brother said I shouldn’t but I couldn’t just let the rat get away with it! So I punched him, and uh, he had a knife. Cut me up a bit. My brother came into help and hit across the side. I brought him to the hospital. These are both of our clothes. I told him I’d get them cleaned up for him.”

He looked at me after his big speech. “So that’s my deal. Anyways.” He tried to segue. 

“I’m so sorry,” I replied. “I hope he’s alright.”

“He will be. I can’t belive I let him get hurt though.”

“That’s not on you. The guy who brought a knife is the idiot who’s at fault.”

“Yeah.” Keith stared at his shoes. “Oh. You’re clothes are done.”

“Oh sweet!” I took out my clothes and quickly dressed, their warmth from the drier wrapping my skin pleasantly as I cover myself. I scoop the rest of my clothes to my hamper.

“Thanks for the talk Keith. Goodluck with your brother and that dude. Hopefully I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you around.” He glanced at me. With that, I made my way to the exit, the bell ringing above my head as I pushed through and made my way to my car. On my way to the dorm I go. I wonder if Hunk made food. My mouth waters at the thought. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to add a comment giving criticism or telling me what you think! ❤️ This chapter was just a quick set up. There’ll be more of course.


End file.
